Healing the Hurt
by Star of Lunaria
Summary: Sesshomaru was hurt long ago can young miko kagome heal his heart
1. Chapter 1

A/n No flames. I am in my secret lair. Noone shall find me. Muhahahahaha

The Woman

Sesshomaru sat alone at the table doing his studies.He had been working for hours.  
His father had left monthes ago.He was bored and tired of being alone.His annoying retainer was his only company.

'Then again,when have I ever not been alone since Mother died,'Sesshomaru thought. He looked up from his arithmetic as Suzaki, a teenaged inu youkai, entered the room.She was a timid servent and stuttered as she spoke in her soft voice.That was when she did speak,which was rarely.

"Sesshomaru-sama,your father has returned and wishes to see you"Suzaki said walking to his left side.

"Suzaki, I do not enjoy your quietness," he said.Suzaki's eyes widened.She did not see it her best interest to displeasure the taiyoukai.She would willingly go to his bed if he was to ask it of her.

"If my lack of speach in your presense displeases you than I will correct my problem" she said lowering her eyes even more.

"Do not mind it,it does not displease me," Sesshomaru replied taking his leave.What he saw when he came into his father's presence froze him in place.His father held a ningen woman close to his side.It was not unlike how he once held Kama,Sesshomaru's mother.Sesshomaru looked her up and down.She was with pup! Sesshomaru quickly noticed.

"Oh,Sesshomaru,you have finally arrived," Touga said to the quivering adolesent.  
"Who the hell is she?"Sesshomaru asked in a voice that spoke murder as it trembled from his lips.Though Sesshomaru had the appearence of a fifteen year old human,but his age had to be ten or twenty times this mortals age.From her scent he could determine she was another mate of his father's.A replacement of his mother.His father dared!How could he?!

Sesshomaru did something very uncharacteristic.He cried.Not tears of joy or sadness,  
but of pure anger.He ran at his realization.

He cried for several hours.He couldn't believe his father had done this despicable deed.His mother would feel the betrayal in her place of finality.Did his father forget that his mother was eternally bonded to him until they both were cold in thier graves.

"Sesshomaru," came the calm,stern voice of his father.  
"Go away,father," Sesshomaru demanded.  
"Sesshomaru, I wish you to come and apologize to Izayoi," Touga said calmly.  
"I will not apologize to your ningen whore,"Sesshomaru bit out coldly.  
"Izayoi is no whore,Sesshomaru" Touga said just as frigidly .  
"Go ahead,protect your lover.Father,you betrayed her,you betrayed Mother!"Sesshomaru raged.

A few hours later after touga left 

"Sesshomaru," a sweet motherly voice called.Izayoi had found his chambers.  
"Go away,you brothel-raised bitch,"Sesshomaru said from his room.

The pup's insults did not deter the impregnated hime.She walked into his room.

"I know you hate me,but could you please give me the faintest hope,"Izayoi begged the youth.  
"You replaced my mother, and for that I can not forgive you,"Sesshomaru said icily.

She suddenly took his hand and placed on her stomach.Sesshomaru felt a lively kick from the six month fetus.Hanyou,he must never forget that was what the child was.It wildly kicked in a desperate attempt to get closer to its elder brother.It wanted to know him.Just to be near its sibling was enough to make it overjoyed.It did not know its brother only returned feelings of hatred.

"Please, don't force me to want your child to survive.I can't do that.I must not betray my mother"  
Sesshomaru pleaded. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Kagome comes in on this chapter.Shit they found my new secret lair off we go to another one.

Painful Memories

Sesshomaru winced as the memories of his first meeting with Inuyasha's mother.He had turned her away when his father had died.He remembered it oh so clearly.  
[FLASHBACK

"Sesshomaru,please help us, we have nowhere else to go," Izayoi begged him.He patiently ignored her.Her baby cooed and gurgled in his arms.'Inuyasha,'Sesshomaru thought to himself,'I wish that I did not have to hate you,little brother.'

"Forgive me,Father, but I must turn her away," Sesshomaru whispered.  
[end of flashback  
"Sesshomaru-sama!"Rin exclaimed excitedly.  
"Hn,"Sesshomaru said inturrupted in the midst of his thoughts.  
"Master Jaken said I was stupid,Sesshomaru-sama,am I"  
"No, Rin,you are quite intelligent, especially compared to that daft toad,"Sesshomaru said to his surrogate daughter.'I will never betray Rin as my father became a traitor to me,'

"Sesshomaru-sama,you're crying!"the young ningen girl said to her lord as she suddenly noticed the odd and extremly uncommon behavior.Sesshomaru lifted a hand to his left cheek and indeed felt water and salt.

Over with inu and friends

"Osuwari!"Kagome shouted for the umpteenth time to a particulary annoying hanyou.Said hanyou whom was now learning the delightful taste of dirt and rocks.  
"Mommy's getting kind of scary,"remarked Shippo from Miroku's shoulder.  
"Kagome,don't you think he's tasted enough,"Sango asked.  
"That-that bastard!!"Kagome shouted angrily, "I can't believe he rutted with Kikyo right in front of me.What's worse is he fuckin' knew I was there!dammit!"

Kagome burst into tears.Sango walked over to comfort the woman who had become her sister over the long years.Five years had passed and Inuyasha still kept hurting her.Naraku had been defeated for two of these years on the anniversery of Kagome's first trip to the Sengoku Jidai.It was her birthday he be without his walking dead whore for one fucking day?

She ran into the woods.Kagome was seething.'I'll show him'she thought angrily'  
[FlashBack

"Kikyo,I'll do anything, you just have to say the word,"Inuyasha said to the undead miko.  
"You'll get rid of my reincarnation and stay with me?"Kikyo asked.  
"Yes, my Kikyo,"he said deepining their embrace and claiming her lips.

"Why-why Inu-nu-yasha,how could you betray me,you lied to me," Kagome said tears rimming her eyes as she expressed her feelings of betrayal.  
[end flashback

"Why did he do this to me,I loved him,how could I be so foolish?" Kagome asked herself.

In her frustration,Kagome did not notice two demons come up from behind.  
"What a delectable human,"the hanookami-haninu youkai said.  
"Kiyu,you will get your share," said the elder of the two,a dragon youkai.  
"Yes,Mitzu,come on lets kill her!" the youth said.  
Kagome was surprised by their attack.They lashed at her with fire covered claws.She was severly injured.Whips of light flew at them.Just before Kagome fell unconcios she saw a silver blur run in front of her.

So is it Sesshomaru to the rescue.Read onto find out. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Are any secret lairs available that you know of?  
The half dead hanyou

Kagome awoke under a warm blanket on a comfortable bed.She was bandaged.An elderly woman sat by the fire.The womans elflike ears twitched.She turned around.

The woman looked amazingly young.Her golden eyes danced in the firelight and spoke wisdom beyond centuries and even millenias beyond Kagomes twenty years.The silver star that adorned her brow glittered.Her long silver braid trailed down her back.

"Grandma Mika,I'm home,"a woman-child called.A young,very dirty inuhanyou of about fourteen stepped into the room.She reminded Kagome of somebody.Actually two people.The moon mark,the magenta stripes that adorned her innocent face,her large golden eyes and silver locks,heck she had puppy ears,she looked just like.  
"You look like a cross between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru!"Kagome exclaimed.The girl blinked her eyes obviosly not expecting the outburst.Her ears twitched alertly.She nervously pulled at her forest green kimono tracing the light pink sakura blossoms on her sleeves.

She was suddenly right beside her. A, well,Sesshomaru-like death glare plastered all over her face.her wild siver hair flowed angrily around her.  
"I know not this Inuyasha, but I must question how do you know my elder brother,Sesshomaru," she said in a low threatining tone.

"Tsukiyomi!You will be nice to our guest,"Mika said,"I apologize, she is very touchy at the moment,"

She pulled the young halfling aside.  
"Tsukiyomi,"she whispered not thinking Kagome could hear her,"I am sorry you are having male problems,but Hakudoshi never had a lick of sense to start with.Hell,we don't know where he came from.It is not that girl's fault he dumped you"  
"Who knows it might be she looks closer to his age than me, maybe he found out that I'm one hundred ninety-nine years older."

"If you are speaking of Hakudoshi,incarnation of Naraku,he is my enemy,"Kagome interupted,"you said Sesshomaru was your brother how do you not know Inuyasha"  
"I do not know him,should I?"Tsukiyomi replied,"And your assumption is correct Hakudoshi Naraku is my EX-boyfreind."

"Well Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's brother..."Kagome began.  
"You lie Sesshomaru said I am his only sibling!"Tsuki yelled insistingly.  
"Tsukiyomi,their is much my grandson has not told you,your only his half-sister afterall," Mika said firmly.Tsukiyomi bolted out the door weeping.

Kagome followed her out the door shakily despite the elder woman's pleading for her to stay in bed.She found Tsukiyomi by a river.  
"Tsukiyomi,how is Sesshomaru your brother?"Kagome asked.The girl looked up.  
"We share the same father, but my mother was a ningen named Izaiyoi." Suddenly the girl burst into new tears."I killed her!My birth killed her.She couldn't give birth to a half dead and come out alive.Then he came and took me from Edu and left me with his mother's mother."

She kept weeping.Kagome felt sympathy for her.She didn't know her full brother or her parents.

"Your moods sure change quickly,"Kagome teased.All the sudden, Tsukiyomi began to heave her stomach's contents.  
"What's wrong?!"Kagome said fearfully.It was so sudden.  
"Mika!!!!!"Kagome yelled.The demoness was suddenly at the river.'Inuyoukai are fast at least'Kagome thought.  
"Miko,was this sudden?"Mika asked obviosly knowing what Kagome's position was.  
"Yes!Is she going to be all right?"Kagome said worriedly.  
"I'm fine,"Tsukiyomi insisted.  
"No ,your not,how far did things go?!"Mika begged for answers from the hanyou.  
"Shit,old woman,what do you mean how far did things go?" she said a spark of Inuyasha in her voice.  
"With Hakudoshi how far?"she begged.  
"None of your buisness,"sparks of anger flared in her aura.  
"Help me carry her,"Mika said calmly.They carried her to the house, and laid the upset woman on her bed.

Hours later,Mika returned to the main room.  
"So,what was the problem?"Kagome asked quietly.  
"She let things go to far,"Mika replied.Kagome went to the girl's room.She was weeping.  
"Are you all right?What was the problem ?"Kagome questioned.  
"I didn't mean to let it go so far,we only did that once,"She said weeping her eyes out still.  
"What happened?"Kagome said pulling the girl close.she wanted to offer her all the kindness she could.  
"I slept with Haku only once, and-and he got me pregnant!" she cried.Kagome could see the shame in the girl's eyes.The fifteen-year-old incarnation had quite a surprise coming for him.  
"It's all right.It couldn't be prevented,"Kagome said comfortingly.  
"Yes,it could have been.I am so stupid.Hakudoshi was right,I'm a whore!Sesshomaru is going to be so angry.What if its a boy?It would be the heir.Haku can't father the heir!"Tsukiyomi screamed beating her fists into the bed.  
"Shhh,your none of those things,"Kagome said comfortingly.

An icy voice came from the doorway,"Don't sound so sure"  
Kagome whirled around only to see Sesshomaru standing impassivly in the doorway.  
"Sesshomaru,I'm sorry!I know you said he was no good,"Tsukiyomi said running to him.  
"Do not touch me with your defiled body," he said coldly.She stopped.He reached toward her arm.Grasping it he tried to stab his poisen claws through her womb.Suddenly,Mika was between them.

"Sesshomaru, you should be ashamed of yourself, Tsukiyomi has given the western lands a hope for an heir."Mika said holding her grandson's wrist.  
"Get out of the way,woman,I will not let that bastard's child be my replacement,"Sesshomaru demanded.  
"Sesshomaru,the west has given up on you, you haven't given them an heir,you haven't even tried to become involved with women,"Mika replied.

Sesshomaru's hand fell to his side.He looked beggingly at his grandmother.She was the only person who could turn the great demon lord into a whining puppy.  
"I will let that abomination live,"he said finally after a long silence,"How long has it been alive"  
"About four or five monthes,"Mika said.

A/n (ta-suki-yomi)tsukiyomi is going have quite some problems isn't she.well that's it for now folks. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I gots me a new secret lair noone tells anyone where I am gots it?  
You Don't Understand Wench

Sesshomaru ventured out the door in an angry rush.  
"Sesshomaru, she is your sister, couldn't you be a little more linient?"Kagome called after.Oh the agony.How she wanted to sit him!

Sesshomaru ignored the ningen girl.Well,she was no better than dirt to him any how. Who did she think she was? His family matters were not any of her buisness.After several persistant calls from Kagome,his sensitive ears were about to bleed.

"You do not understand this Sesshomaru's family matters,wench,"Sesshomaru bit out coldly.  
"How do you know that?"Kagome asked hotly.  
"I beleive that the the human family calls each by their birth relation. Do they not?" Sesshomaru replied.  
"Well duh!Isn't that how all families work?" Kagome said as if she was talking to the stupidest being that ever existed.  
"No wench,Inuyasha has taught you nothing,alphas and omegas are how things are accommplished,for his you are rather foolish,"Sesshomaru said to the annoyed miko.  
"I AM NOT HIS OR ANYONEELSE'S YOU POMPOUS JACKASS!!!" Kagome yelled angrily at the taiyoukai.

He quirked one of those overly perfected eyebrows.'She is not his?Why is she in his pack'  
"Where is my baka of a brother anyway?He's not one to leave pack members behind"  
'If your talking about that dirty,two-timing,lying,peice of shit,manwhore Inuyasha,you should ask his undead quick fuck,Kikyo,"she replied with a harsh edge to her voice.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as she started using all that language in one sentence.The pure,innocent priestess could have made a grown man cry.Suddenly,her mind seemed to sidetrack.

"Sesshomaru,how old are all of you inu br-siblings anyway?"Kagome asked absently.  
"Do you really want that question answered?" he replied.  
"Yes,"Kagome pleaded.  
"Well,Inuyasha is 222 and Tsukiyomi is 214"  
"And you"  
"well,let's see my mother died when I was 113,Inuyasha's mother showed up 4 centuries and a year after that,eight years later Tsukiyomi entered the family.That was 214 years ago so I am appromimatly 736 summers,"Sesshomaru said as if that wasn't really,really old.  
"What th-"Kagome half said before she was interupted by a happy yell piercing the air.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"cried a very happy Rin.  
Rin jumped right into his lap.She automatically hugged him.  
"Rin,settle down," he said scolding her lightly.Rin's eyes lit up when she noticed Kagome, but then suddenly she looked around.

"Sesshomaru-sama, didn't you say Tsukiyomi-sama would be joining us?"

Sesshomaru looked pained then he finally answered,"Hai,Rin,Tsukiyomi will be joining us, but Rin must be gentle with Lady Tsukiyomi"  
"Is lady hurt because Rin stepped on her tail"  
"No that's not exactly the reason,"Sesshomaru said gruffly.  
"You are lost when it comes to children,Rin do you want to know why you must go easy on Tsuki"  
"Yes, Rin wanna know,"Rin insisted.  
"Tsuki is going to have a baby!"Kagome replied grandly.Rin screeched in delight much to Sesshomaru's great discomfort.  
"A baby!Sesshomaru-sama and mean brother of Sesshomaru-sama's are going to be uncles!"

At this time,Jaken came screeching and squawking.  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" the toad screeched.

Suddenly, a firm foot was placed squarely in the back of his head.Tsukiyomi was behind him.She had been invisable.She was wearing a ninja uniform that showed her arms,stomach, and a good deal of her pale legs.I mean literal Daisy Dukes.The bulge that should have been on her womb non-existant.She was dead skinny underneath her baggy robes she had replaced.

"You shouldn't wear that now,it is repulsive and shows to much skin."Sesshomaru bit out.  
"It is appropriate at the moment, I shall remove when I gain more weight," she said challenging him with a hefty glare.

Sesshomaru sighed.The girl would never learn.Before Tsuki expected it, he was on top of her.Growling fiercly,he changed them to their inu forms.He forced her to submit in her fear for the fragile life inside her.

"Sesshomaru!Stop it!"Kagome shouted.A pink light began to radiate off her that began to burn Sesshomaru.

Ouch!Next chapter will piss everyone off.Star out. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N piss off chapter but couldn't resist.This will be a short chapter i think.Or not since i think hakudoshi is cute because he's creepy.Geez guys you told on me everyone knows where I'm hiding now.

Hakudoshi Interlude 1

Hakudoshi settled down on the ground lost in memories.He couldn't get her beautiful,innocent face out of his head.What had he done? He took away that sweet precios innocence that made her so perfect.Why did he have to be so stupid?! He got scared of the problem he had created.Haku had let go of his lovely Lady Tsukiyomi .

He was scared at first.When he smelled her infant,he knew the resident of her womb was his.Though she had no idea of the little life,she had began to be more careful.She no longer carried her gigantic Tetsoyga.The sister sword of Tetsuiga and Tenseiga had become to heavy for her.

"Why did I run and act like it was her fault?"Hakudoshi wandered aloud as he absently stroked his jumbo sized flaming white horse.Entei nuzzled him fondly.  
"Fifteen years,Entei,things sure have changed since we met and you chose me over Rengokuke.I'm going to be a father in less than a half a year.Should I return to my saiaimaru?Or is best that my little one does not know me?" said the albino teenager bitterly.

Entei nuzzled him affectionatly.He knew his master wished to return to the pretty young woman that he so often referred to as his beloved perfection.Also though, his master feared her rejection of his return.She was the only one Hakudoshi had ever cried for.

"I wish she would return to me, I guess I shall go to her."

Hakudoshi began to gather his belongings.He began to weep as he picked up the strange portrait Kanna had tooken with Kagome's odd device.It was of him and Tsukiyomi under an olive tree.It was before her innocence had been stolen.Before he had been so rash and lost her.

He saw her so clearly in his mind's eye. Soft silver locks flowing down her back.Gentle amber eyes that just told him he was needed.Calm,pristine, heart-shaped face that understood everything.Her sweet scent of apple blossoms and roses.Her precios looks of pure serenity and innocence.

Oh,but that woman's temper.White hot and fiery, it could make a grown war-hardened demon male back down.What's bad was, well, she was such a pretty little vixon that her being angry made her only even hotter.

She would give birth to a beautiful infant.'As long as it doesn't look like me' he secretly thought.'My lovely what do you think of me now.

flashback

"Haku am I really pretty?" said a a halfling about five or six years of age looking.  
"Feh,I already told you once," said a younger Hakudoshi.  
"Haku,I have request," she said solemnly but with a twinkling of glee in her eyes.  
"Anything you want,shoot"  
"When we get bigger,I want you to marry me."

Hakudoshi groaned.  
"Tsuki,you'll forget me by then.You're going to marry someone filthy rich and handsome.Which I'm neither."

She began to cry.  
"No, I'm not marrying anyone other than you," she insistently said.  
"Okay,Okay sure I promise."Hakudoshi said quickly.She giggled.  
"Love you,Haku" Tsukiyomi said kissing him on the cheek.

She ran to where ever it is that she lived. She left a blushing albino child.  
end of flashback

Then, he remembered that night when he knew her in the carnal knowledge.  
LEMON FLASHBACK ALERT

She greeted him with the ordinary kiss.She expected none of his sexual thoughts.  
"Tsukiyomi, I want to test something"  
"I will do anything you ask beloved" she said looking at him with so much love in her golden eyes that she put Hakudoshi in pain.  
"I want to take your innocence,"he said leaving no room for negotiation.  
"Yes,my heart," she said pain and sadness tinting the love in her eyes.

He slowly began to remove his clothing.She began to slip her kimono off her shoulders.It seemed to take hours before her creamy mounds were revealed to him.He walked over to her and pressed himself against her.Hakudoshi helped her slip down the dark red kimono down to the ground.

He pulled her to him.As he pulled her to the ground, she broke down and begin to cry.  
"I haven't joined with you yet.You can not possibly be in pain." he said roughly.He had forgotten that sex would make him rough where he was usually gentle.

"I can't do this," she said weeping.  
"Tsukiyomi, I need a release.Would you like for me to bed another woman?" he asked through gritted teeth.  
"No, take me,Haku,Fuck me as hard as you want, just don't go to another." she begged.

He thrust into her hard and deep.She screamed in pain as the barrier that marked her as a virgin was ripped through.Joined as they were,he could feel her pain.  
"Shh,"he mumbled as he kissed away her tears.He felt bad.He was pleasured by the taking of her body, while she on the other hand was in pain.He stopped pounding into her.  
"Hakudoshi, don't stop, I need you," she moaned.She wanted him happy.Even if she got pregnant.

He looked unsure but then delved deep into her core.His release came as did hers. He wanted to mark her as his forever, but that was not his place.  
"I'm done," he said pulling out of her.  
"That's all there is," she sounded a bit dissappointed.  
"Yes, unless you want more"  
"Only if you want it," she said.  
"It is not a good idea," Hakudoshi said to his beautiful lover.  
end of lemon flashback

The moment he could not forget, that last day.  
[flashback

"No,you promised Haku!" she cried angrily,"Am I not good enough for you now?Did you want my virginity is that all you wanted"  
"You don't understand you bitch!" he yelled back at her.This was the hardest moment of his life.  
"Is this because another woman?"she screamed and collapsed onto the floor.  
"No, well maybe." he said lying.He couldn't have a kid.No,he wasn't going to give his whole life up.  
"I get the picture,"she said in a deathly calm voice,"so this is goodbye, is it Hakudoshi."

It was the first time since they met that she had called him by his whole name.  
"I love you" he whispered as she walked away.  
end

"My lovely Lady Tsukiyomi, where art thou tonight"  
So many Flash BACKS it is evil. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N They have found my evil lair again.(If you are readers that have read the other chapters take another look at the new authors notes)(oh yeah warning Hakudoshi has a weird aging until he is bodily 15)  
Holy Light and reminicing

The last thing Tsukiyomi could remember was a blinding light. She could smell her brother burning.

"Lady Miko is he still alive," she said in a frightened voice.  
"Yes, he should be," Kagome said.

Kagome reached down and touched his shoulder. Suddenly, a clawed hand was on her neck.  
"Miko, what the hell did you do to me,"he said in a voice that sounded as if he was chewing gravel. His eyes were blood red as he fought for dominance over the beast he was.

" My powers are raw, they need training," Kagome said scared for her life.

Sesshomaru looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"Then I will take it as my responsibility to see that you get trained," he said more as a promise than an offer.  
"I don't have a choice in this do I," she said slightly miserably.  
"No," Sesshomaru said his obviosly favorite word.

He began to walk. Jaken, Rin, and Tsukiyomi followed him quickly. Kagome was the last to follow.

Days later

Sesshomaru kept a slave driver's pace. They set camp at dead of night and woke up at dawn. Kagome could tell it was bad on Tsukiyomi. Even the energetic Rin was tiring. Sesshomaru was probly trying to stress Tsuki enough to get rid of her baby with a stressed out miscarriage.  
"Sesshomaru, can we stop, please, Tsuki and Rin look tired. This quick travel is not good on small children or pregnant women."Kagome said.

"Miko, you appear not to be pregnant and are definantly not a small child." Sesshomaru replied annoying enough to make Kagome want to scream.

"They are though," she said insistantly.  
"Rin is not small, in fact I believe she is ten today."

Rin caught the hint of festivities.  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Please can I have a party this time, last year you were away on buisness," Rin begged.

It reminded Kagome of a small seven-year-old girl.  
(Flashback) 

"Daddy, please! please! I want you to be there this time," Kagome begged her father. She wanted him to be at her birthday party this year.

"Hiroshi, she deserves it," Kida Higurashi said to her husband as she put little Sota into his crib.  
"Okay, Kida, Kaggie, I'll tell my boss it's a family emergency." he said laughing as his little angel-girl made puppy eyes at him.

(end)

He never came back from the store. An eighteen-wheeler hit his car. Hiroshi Higurashi never saw his daughter again while he was alive.Kagome had cried for weeks.

"Sesshomaru, you might want to give her a party," Kagome said as she began to breathe heavy as she recalled the awful memories.

Sesshomaru took in the drastic and heavy change in her aura. It was so...sad. Like she had recalled memories as bad as his were of his mother's demise. He still didn't know how she died.  
LATER THAT NIGHT

" Sesshomaru, I know you feel hurt about something, what is it?"

"Miko it is something you couldn't fix even if you tried," he sighed.  
"Just tell me," she said. For the first time in a long time, he felt as if he could tell this woman.  
"I'm just thinking back to when my mother passed away," he said in a distant voice.  
"What was she like?" Kagome said in an effort to help ease his obvios pain, the only emotion in the deep golden depths of his eyes.  
"She was an extremly beautiful inudemoness. She had milk white skin and silver hair. Her eyes were a sterling silver and a cresent adorned her forehead. She was very literate and wove lovely poems and stories. She told me one of my ancesters the night that I last saw her. She loved everything delicate, exquisite, and even simple." he said whismacally,"Father told me once how they met each other."

"How was that?" Kagome said deeply absorbed into the story.  
"Under the full moon, the night that the moonblossoms bloom, he was hunting and she was in a meadow. They happened to meet when his helping dogs came up to..well..uh.."he was actually starting to blush.  
"What could it be to make the stoic Ice Prince blush like a child who peed in the bed," Kagome said teasingly.  
"Well..um... they came up and sniffed her ...well... privates," Sesshomaru obviosly thought this was an embarassment to all respectable dog demons.

Kagome began to laugh. She couldn't help it. It was a riot.

"It's not that hilarios, "Sesshomaru said quietly.  
"Sorry, but yes it was"  
"Apolgy accepted, this time," clearly Sesshomaru was not enjoying being laughed at.  
Next night

"I'm taking a bath,Rin, Kagome, would you two like to join me" Tsukiyomi said as she gathered some bathing items.  
"Rin can't go at the moment," Sesshomaru said as he watched his little ward chase a particaler stupid little toad.  
"I'll go with you," Kagome said as she grabbed her own bathing supplies.The two girls went off to a much needed bath.  
A/N Next chapter is in the typing process as we speak. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Readers, I'm sorry that it takes me so long to complete chapters but there is a pitchfork prodding my back and a torch to my face and villagers are going to hang me if I don't get typing.  
A/N Please when sending reviews petition against the use of sharp and/or flaming objects to force the writer to write.

The Beast that is Sesshomaru

Tsukiyomi and Kagome finally made it to the hot spring Tsukiyomi had found. They quickly undressed and got into the water.  
"Tsukiyomi, tell me about you and Hakudoshi's old relationship"  
"It was fine until I guess he smelt the baby and wanted to get away," that was all the pained pregnant girl said.  
"More imformation, please don't think I 'm being nosy,"Kagome said.

She looked angry and suddenly dressed and left the hot spring. Kagome discovered that Tsukiyomi had an Inuyasha temper. She was beginning to think that all three siblings had one.

Suddenly, Kagome heard a gentle purring growl in the bushes.She looked up to see glowing golden eyes tinted with lust.

"S-s-seshomaru,I-i know your out there," Kagome said sinking into the water.To her dismay, Sesshomaru stepped out of the bushes with red eyes. He began walking over to her.He grabbed her but before he could do anything he heard a preditorial howl from the distant fields. A female ready to mate. Who cared if this bitch was in season? There was another more powerful female.

Over with Tsukiyomi

Tsukiyomi Heard her brother go into heat. Her inner beast had let her hear the burning heat sizzle through her brother's blood. She let out a small howl. This will have to be a quick practice. She let out a deeper howl. It sounded way to maleish.  
Finally, she breathed in a heavy gulp of air and let it out. The next howl came out like a true predator-female-in-heat howl.

She repeated the same howl but this time it came out at an earsplitting volume.She felt his movements stop and then turn.  
back with Kagome

Kagome got out of the bath and quickly threw some clothes on. She ran back to camp where a frightened Rin and bloody Jaken sat. Apparently, Sesshomaru could be very territorial. He had beat the living hell out of the toad.She grabbed her weapons and ran at her top speed through the snagging branches of the tangled trees.

With Crazed Sesshomaru and Severly "Scared" Tsuki

Sesshomaru, or rather his beast could sense the howling female just ahead. It could tell that she was of a highly similar breed to Sesshomaru himself. 'perfect,' the beast thought,'purer breeding than the human'

The beast didn't know how pure this breeding would be if it came to pass. He only knew that the man Toga was father and the woman Kama was mother. He knew of no siblings other than the wretched Inuyasha and anyway he was a brother and therefore he was male.

Tsukiyomi watched in oblivios fright as she heard her brother closer and closer to the clearing she was in. She was hiding in a tree. She was somehow ragging even with her pregnacy, so of course she was basicly on fire wearing a big white sign with bright red letters saying' HEY LOOK I AM NOT PREGNANT PLEASE ALL MALES COME AND FUCK THE HELL OUT OF ME' .

Only moments after, Sesshomaru entered the clearing he began to shake the tree back and forth. She lost her grip and... she fell.She pushed herself against the tree in a submissive act.

As he began to get closer, Kagome entered the clearing in a rush. She began to knoch an arrow.

Holy power began to crawl to her fingertips in a warm and powerful surge. She furrowed her brow and began to pull the arrow back."Hit the mark, but please don't kill him,"

The arrow was never fired.

A/N Villager1 " What the hell happened Star"  
Star of Lunaria "Read on and you'll find out"  
V1"Ahhh Shit"  
Chapter 8 is a Haku interlude but don't skip it or you want get to hear what happened because it is in that chapter. Also their are fluffies. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Finally alone all alone no secret lair invaders.It takes awhile before this thing really starts to go kagsess for a while its haku/tsuki

Attack!

Of the one zillion things, Kagome expected at that moment, what happened was not one of them. He was the last one anyone expected to be the protagonist instead of the incredibly evil villian. This outcome was so twisted that it would be hard to tell the tale.

Hakudoshi had actually just jumped from hell knows where and pounced Sesshomaru. At this moment, they were beating the shit out each other.

"She is rightfully mine due to the fact of my child residing within," Hakudoshi said bitterly and angrily.  
"She shows no signs" Sesshomaru growled as he pushed back the younger male.  
"There are concealment charms on her you bastard," Hakudoshi bit out as he managed to push Sesshomaru back several feet.

Sesshomaru was obviosly getting tired of this game. He sudden picked Hakudoshi up and tossed him like a rag doll. The incarnation youth flew through the air and landed heavily on a boulder which crack at contact with his head. A thin trail of blood slipped out his mouth.

"Hakudoshi!" Tsukiyomi cried out as she brought herself back to her feet and ran to him.  
'She still loves him!After all he's done to her,' Kagome thought surprised and wided eyed.

"Tsukiyomi..." he whispered as she sat beside him" I came don't me why,"

"Don't you die on me" she said tears beginning to leak out of her sharp amber eyes. He reached up and touched her face.

"Your crying...for me..." he said a weak grin slipping slowly onto his pale lips.  
"Hakudoshi ,of course you dumbass, you're hurt what do you expect ?" she said leaning slightly toward him.  
"For you to enjoy my pain for what I've done to you," he said quietly.'Does she still care about me? Does she still...love me?'

She suddenly pressed her lips against his bleeding ones. Sesshomaru obviosly did not like this idea for he was the victor. His lust fogged mind began to clear.

"Tsukiyomi!" Sesshomaru caught on to who he had chased and wanted to fuck while he was in heat. Then, he noticed HIM.

"THAT FUCKIN' BASTARD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE NEAR MY DAMN LITTLE SISTER I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR TURNING MY SISTER INTO A FUCKING BITCH!!!" Sesshomaru shouted at the top of his lungs in anger.

"Sesshomaru, he kept you from having sex with her. She wouldn't have been able to stop you," Kagome said patiently. Sesshomaru was actually beginning to turn red.

Hakudoshi shakily stood and began to walk slowly toward him. Sesshomaru growled lowly and deep in his throat. Hakudoshi fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry for all the wrongs I've committed to your family," he said barely above a whisper not meeting Sesshomaru's eyes.

Sesshomaru snarled in disgust at the boy rather than the man Haku's body now qualified him to be as acknowledged as.  
"Please accept my aplogies I freaked out and took leave of my senses.Your sister had little to do with her devirgination. She was trying to keep me happy and I told her I wanted it. I ran when I first knew of the child. It was foolish and cowardly."

"Your wrongdoings have lasting effects. My sister has no hopes for another male and now has to live for the rest of her life with an unwanted youngling." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Kagome was on Hakudoshi's side for this one. He was trying to be helpful and apologize, but Sesshomaru wouldn't accept it. "Sesshomaru, please accept his apology. He's being sincere."Kagome pleaded. Hakudoshi looked at her in surprise.

Sesshomaru seemed to consider her plea for a minute.  
"Tsukiyomi, you know he has destroyed your life and made your heir even more unpure"  
"Yes, I do, aniki, but I don't care. Please don't kill him"  
"On one condition, he must never touch you as he did that night again," Sesshomaru said looking directly into Hakudoshi's miasmic eyes," and he must travel with us and help to care for her in her condition."

"Okay" he said quietly.

Tsukiyomi looked mortified.

Anyone a wee bit curios as to why the look of mortification? 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Finally alone all alone no secret lair invaders.It takes awhile before this thing really starts to go kagsess for a while its haku/tsuki

Attack!

Of the one zillion things, Kagome expected at that moment, what happened was not one of them. He was the last one anyone expected to be the protagonist instead of the incredibly evil villian. This outcome was so twisted that it would be hard to tell the tale.

Hakudoshi had actually just jumped from hell knows where and pounced Sesshomaru. At this moment, they were beating the shit out each other.

"She is rightfully mine due to the fact of my child residing within," Hakudoshi said bitterly and angrily.  
"She shows no signs" Sesshomaru growled as he pushed back the younger male.  
"There are concealment charms on her you bastard," Hakudoshi bit out as he managed to push Sesshomaru back several feet.

Sesshomaru was obviosly getting tired of this game. He sudden picked Hakudoshi up and tossed him like a rag doll. The incarnation youth flew through the air and landed heavily on a boulder which crack at contact with his head. A thin trail of blood slipped out his mouth.

"Hakudoshi!" Tsukiyomi cried out as she brought herself back to her feet and ran to him.  
'She still loves him!After all he's done to her,' Kagome thought surprised and wided eyed.

"Tsukiyomi..." he whispered as she sat beside him" I came don't me why,"

"Don't you die on me" she said tears beginning to leak out of her sharp amber eyes. He reached up and touched her face.

"Your crying...for me..." he said a weak grin slipping slowly onto his pale lips.  
"Hakudoshi ,of course you dumbass, you're hurt what do you expect ?" she said leaning slightly toward him.  
"For you to enjoy my pain for what I've done to you," he said quietly.'Does she still care about me? Does she still...love me?'

She suddenly pressed her lips against his bleeding ones. Sesshomaru obviosly did not like this idea for he was the victor. His lust fogged mind began to clear.

"Tsukiyomi!" Sesshomaru caught on to who he had chased and wanted to fuck while he was in heat. Then, he noticed HIM.

"THAT FUCKIN' BASTARD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE NEAR MY DAMN LITTLE SISTER I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR TURNING MY SISTER INTO A FUCKING BITCH!!!" Sesshomaru shouted at the top of his lungs in anger.

"Sesshomaru, he kept you from having sex with her. She wouldn't have been able to stop you," Kagome said patiently. Sesshomaru was actually beginning to turn red.

Hakudoshi shakily stood and began to walk slowly toward him. Sesshomaru growled lowly and deep in his throat. Hakudoshi fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry for all the wrongs I've committed to your family," he said barely above a whisper not meeting Sesshomaru's eyes.

Sesshomaru snarled in disgust at the boy rather than the man Haku's body now qualified him to be as acknowledged as.  
"Please accept my aplogies I freaked out and took leave of my senses.Your sister had little to do with her devirgination. She was trying to keep me happy and I told her I wanted it. I ran when I first knew of the child. It was foolish and cowardly."

"Your wrongdoings have lasting effects. My sister has no hopes for another male and now has to live for the rest of her life with an unwanted youngling." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Kagome was on Hakudoshi's side for this one. He was trying to be helpful and apologize, but Sesshomaru wouldn't accept it. "Sesshomaru, please accept his apology. He's being sincere."Kagome pleaded. Hakudoshi looked at her in surprise.

Sesshomaru seemed to consider her plea for a minute.  
"Tsukiyomi, you know he has destroyed your life and made your heir even more unpure"  
"Yes, I do, aniki, but I don't care. Please don't kill him"  
"On one condition, he must never touch you as he did that night again," Sesshomaru said looking directly into Hakudoshi's miasmic eyes," and he must travel with us and help to care for her in her condition."

"Okay" he said quietly.

Tsukiyomi looked mortified.

Anyone a wee bit curios as to why the look of mortification? 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N SECRET LAIR SWEET SECRET LAIR

Why the Mortified Look

He was standing guard that night. He figured everyone was asleep. Suddenly, he felt her hand on his shoulder. He knew her delicate touch well.  
"We're not allowed to be close to each other," he said gently.  
"I know and don't particularly care." she replied leaning against his shoulder.  
"You should be asleep," he said.  
"Hakudoshi, will you follow me, please?" she said slightly stroking his face.

Haku grimaced. He knew if he followed her it would lead to trouble, but couldn't resist her.  
"Not to far," he settled for.

She began to walk and not to far became incredibly far.  
"I have a inquiry," he said idly as they walked.  
"What is it?" she said slowly, seductivly. He could see where this might lead and it was making him very uncomfortable.  
"Why did you look so mortified when your brother said we couldn't sleep together?" he asked.

She knawed at her lip a bit as if she was slowly creating a reply.  
"Haku, do you really want to know?" she asked looking down at her feet like she'd done something wrong.  
"If I didn't why would I have asked?" he said.  
"Haku, I've felt...longings...for you since we took our seperate paths. I felt depraved." Tsukiyomi said slowly hoping he wouldn't react to it negativly and think that she was a whore.  
"I can't help you now. I'm sorry." he said lowly.  
"Hakudoshi, I don't mean to sound like a needy bitch, but that's what I am now. I crave your attention, the feeling of your body against mine, before that night I had never been intimate beforehand." she said leaning into his chest with a longing sigh.

"Uh," he emitted lowly as she came in contact with his body. He wanted so badly to hold her , to kiss her, to... make love with her. No, he wouldn't allow himself.  
"Hakudoshi, one last time, it couldn't hurt. I'm already pregnant." she said in a plea for the love that had once burned to be reignited.

"No, we'll get caught," Haku said looking nervously around.

She looked outraged and pushed him away.  
"Do you not love me anymore? Do not feel the same anymore? Did you mean those awful words you said that last day?"she almost screamed. She was going to wake up people with very sensitive ears.  
"I lied that day. I was scared. I didn't want a baby. I wanted you, but not it." he said as he took her back into his arms.  
"Why did you not want the baby that was created between us?" she whimpered as his hands shakily began to wonder her body. Right now he wanted her so badly, but couldn't have her.  
"I love you, but still I'm so scared of being a father. I had my whole life ahead of me and didn't want to throw it away for a child. Or so I thought I had my life ahead of me, but I was committing suicide by letting go of you." he said pressing himself against her. He could feel a painful erection beginning to grow.His resistance had just gone thin.

"I want you...I need you...I don't care anymore" he said as he pulled her down with him to the ground. He began to undress her automatically. He just clear transported his clothes off.

He was between her legs quickly and began to slowly lick her sensitive regions.He soon tired of this and just began to penetrate her, but as he positioned himself on top of her. He felt his infant move within her and remembered exactly where this had led to last time. He couldn't do it. "I can't do this," Hakudoshi said feeling weak for the first time.  
"Haku, I need this badly, terribly,please," she begged. He grimaced at the thought. He slowly re-entered her.He slipped all the way in and began to go faster and faster. He finally found his release, but he began to pull out to spill the seed on the ground. She looked rejected, so he released inside of her.

A/N will they get caught 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N No comment about last chapter I'm still glued to the latest secret lair's jacuzzi.I like night time to warn you so alot happens' later in the night'

Caught

They slowly walked back to the camp fully aware of what they had done was wrong. They hoped with all their hearts that noone would find out what they had done.

Sesshomaru smelled the air. Hakudoshi had left his post and Tsukiyomi was gone. Suddenly, the lovers walked into camp. They froze at the sight of him. " What the hell have you two been up to!?" he asked, but then answered himself, he sniffed the air around them. He could tell some rutting had gone on.  
" I told you to keep your hands off of my baby sister!" Sesshomaru yelled angrily.

"Sesshomaru , he didn't want to, I made him do it," Tsukiyomi said desperately. "Why would you do that? Why would you want him like that?" he said like she had gone crazy.  
"I want him back and as my mate. I know you want allow it, brother, but I still love him and will stand against your judgement if I must to be with him and to have my new family together. You and Mica were not enough for me, I will not give my child a partial family." Tsukiyomi said with a new boldness in her voice.

Hakudoshi's eyes widened in shock at her striking proclaimation of affection...for HIM! He wanted to dance around and make a fool of himself.He wouldn't do that in front of Sesshomaru. Nothing in hell,earth, and heaven could make him do that.

"You would go against my judgement?" Sesshomaru remarked actually questioning her.  
"You kept to many secrets from me, Sesshomaru, my son does not deserve that," she said bitterly.

It was a male! Sesshomaru refused to believe that Hakudoshi's child would be his successer.  
"You have my permission to mate. Only true feelings would make you stand up to me." Sesshomaru said completly giving up the quarrel.His sister had proved to him that maybe...just maybe love could be a strength for him. He doubted it though.

++++++++++++++++++++ Later that Night +++++++++++++++++++ "Sesshomaru, is something bothering you?" Kagome asked.  
"You should be asleep, Kagome," he said her name flowing like silk off his lips. She didn't see how girls did not hang all over him. He could make a gal drool.  
" You ARE upset. Please tell me and I'll leave you alone about it." she insisted.  
"I was thinking about a dead woman," he said.  
" A lover?" Kagome asked her voice just a bit tainted with jelousy.  
"My mother," he said.  
"How did she die?" she asked her curios little mind overwhelming her.  
"I don't really know. I was very young." he answered, "I was still a pup and I wasn't even allowed at the funeral for worry of dementing my childish mind"  
"Oh, my father died when I was young," Kagome empathized.  
"Did you weep?" he asked," I've heard that humans do in bouts of extreme emotion"  
"Of course, it was my father. Did you not weep at either of your parents' deaths?" she replied tartly.  
"My mother's, but I was young and still just a puppy. My father had betrayed my dead mother for a human" his voice was beginning to raise at the latter.  
"You were hurt by it and don't want to admit it. That's the case isn't it." she said.  
"That is none of your buisness," he said turning away but she saw pain flash through normally cold and heartless eyes.

She let it drop.

She awoke before dawn. Even Sesshomaru was asleep.

She watched him for awhile to get a picture of the young Sesshomaru when he was carefree. Before he went quiet, he must have talked alot.She hoped she would find out.  
The next chapter will take them to Sess's fortress.  
:)This jacuzzi is warm. Moon you better not pee in here if you get in. 


	12. Chapter 12

MOOOOON I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU PEED IN THE DAMN JACUZZI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Moon is my little sister)  
"Oopsy," followed by hideosly annoying laugh.

Photograph

"We're home, Rin, Tsukiyomi," Sesshomaru said.

A guard lazily looked up.  
"Good afternoon, Sesshomaru, you finally getting back from the old lady's" he said.  
"Yes, Gardoff, but you'll do well to not disrespect her,my friend," he replied.  
"And how are you little Lady?" Gardoff said to Tsuki.  
"Pregnant and slightly bitchy," she said softly.  
He nodded his head and then turned to Kagome failing to acknowlege Hakudoshi.  
"Well, well, Sesshomaru, who is this lovely young priestess? She looks to young and human for your likes. " Gardoff said jokingly adding the last part.  
"Kagome is my name." she answered.  
His eyes lit up. Kagome liked his attitude even though he was a bit of a flirt.  
"How are your two offspring?" Sesshomaru said to point out he was already mated.  
"Mikili and Anjailia are fine. I'll soon be a grandfather and just in time to keep our father's pact about our families mixing.  
"Which one will be the new parent?" Sesshomaru inquired.  
"Anjailia," Gardoff said proudly.  
"Ok,ok before you get carried away." Sesshomaru said with something in his eyes that looked like... mischief? No, that couldn't be.

They got to the castle through a city full of inuyoukai. Kagome settled down quickly in the beautiful quarters Sesshomaru provided her.  
"Ahh," she sighed as she spread out on the sheets.  
"Miss Kagome"  
Kagome turned to see Tsukiyomi wearing a blue satin evening gown that was like a 1600's dancing gown and not like a kimono at all.  
"What are you wearing?"Kagome asked.  
"Maternity clothes in inu terms"  
"It's pretty," Kagome said,"Can I do your hair"  
"I guess." she responded.

Kagome pulled her hair halfway up and left her bangs to frame her face.She braided the long middle ponytail. "Thankyou, it's wonderful." she appeared distracted.  
"You seem worried what's the matter," Kagome asked.  
"Can I talk to you and you want tell my aniki"  
"Of course, cross my heart and hope to die," Kagome answered.  
"Hakudoshi told me something that scares me"  
"What"  
"He left me when I was three monthes along," she said slowly.  
"Is that all"  
"No, Mica said I was four or five monthes along"  
"So, I don't see the point"  
"He left me four monthes ago and it took a month to get here"  
"What are you going at?" Kagome said.  
"I'm eight monthes and closer to birth than we thought. I'm scared of becoming a mother so soon. I'm not ready." she said crying.  
"Ssshh," Kagome said soothing her.

Tsukiyomi left and a maid came in.  
"Kagome-dono, is there anything you wish," said the elderly maid.  
"Only one, what can you tell me about Sesshomaru's childhood," Kagome said.  
"Please, I hate to ask, but can you give me a minute to get something"  
"Ok"  
The maid returned quickly.  
"A man by the name Hiroshi Higurashi made this item. He came from a far away place"  
Her father had been in the past!  
"That is my father! How did he get here and what was he like"  
"Through a well, he appeared to be a seventeen or so."

She handed the photograph to Kagome. It was an incredibly young inuyoukai child with innocent honey eyes and a fluffy white tail. His silverish-white hair only reached his shoulders and curled in a little bit at the ends of his bangs and locks. He was smiling with razorsharp fangs that just didn't look deadly at all on him. He appeared to be laughing . He was wearing a black shorts and a black elbow length tunic. He was laying on a white sheet.

Kagome saw a bit of writing on the back. "Don't turn it over please. Lord Toga, the current lord's father, said to never let anyone see it"  
"Can I keep this?" "Yes, I guess,"

As soon as the maid left, Kagome flipped the photo over.  
The next chapter the note on the photo will be finished soon. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I love getting reviews I hope I get some. The secret lair's mailbox has a collection of mail carriers hands b-cuz it isn't satisfied with the amount of chow.

The Note on the Photo

Dear Sesshomaru,

You are my pride and joy. I hate that I must miss so much of the life ahead of you, my one and only child. I love you with all my heart and hope you will forgive me for what I have done. Find the Hope Corridor and follow it to find the chamber of Memories. It will show you the way. My pup, my joy, my perfection, may your days be blessed.  
Your mother,  
Kama Maricden Taisho

Kagome could not believe what she was reading. She couldn't help but to rush to where she believed Sesshomaru's study to be.

"Sesshomaru!!" she yelled.

Sesshomaru looked up from some papers he was filling out. She was going to prove herself as an extreme distraction.  
"What do you want now?" he sighed laying the scroll down.  
"Look at this!" she said handing him an article his father had removed from Sesshomaru's mother's chamber.  
He stared at the picture of himself at a very extremly young age. He almost smirked at the sight of the dirt smudged on his innocent childish face. He used to be as much of a ruffian as Inuyasha, he remembered those days with slight pain. "How did you get this?" he asked softly.  
"A maid, but read the back"  
"Why should I?" he retorted. He did not like being commanded. "It's important," she insisted.  
"I don't feel like it at the moment. "  
"Please" Kagome begged.  
"No" Sesshomaru answered firmly.  
"Yes" Kagome pleaded.  
"No"Sesshomaru replied.  
"Yes" Kagome said.  
"No" Sesshomaru insisted.  
"No" Kagome said slyly.  
"Yes" he replied accidently.  
"Yeah!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru could not believe she just tricked him with that. He created that trick dammit!

He flipped it over even though he knew it was blank. He surprised to see his mother's delicate script written in deep blood red. He read it slowly.'Hope Corridor, that's the passage out of the keep.'

He stood up.  
"Asden,Momiji, Sekira, take care of the paper work," he ordered three servants.  
He started to walk down the hallway. Kagome trailed behind him speedily. They walked and walked down halls and up stairs. He finally took a turn down to the keep.

"Sesshomaru, where are we?" Kagome asked.  
"Why did you follow me?" he bit out frigidly.  
No answer. Kagome was going into a room.

'Stupid human woman' Sesshomaru thought to himself, but followed her anyway.

Kagome sat down in the middle of the floor. Sesshomaru stepped cautiosly beside her. All around them were glowing lights that appeared to whisper.

I hate to do a cliffie but I'm posting the next chapter anyway. So does anyone thinkI should kill anyone particular. Just review and here it will be a poll.  
Choices:  
A. Inuyasha, that annoying backstabbing hanyou B. Kikyo, that guy stealing bitch C.Jaken, the annoying toad

The next chappie will be here by next week at the latest. It's my birthday so I'm just being nice by typing. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Moon expects me to clean the lair of all the garbage so I haven't typed for three damn days.

The Chamber of Memories

They stayed mesmerized by the room. Images flashed across mirrors on every wall. Sesshomaru slowly walked up to one. His eyes widened in surprise. He saw himself on his day of coronation to the throne of the Western Lands. He could see spiteful Lord Tobikuma and all of his many many children. Also, Lady Mira of the eastern lands and Lord Ashton of the southern lands were in the crowd around the throne.

Kagome, too, could see memories. None of them awfully pleasent. There was one of Sota dumping raviolis on her head when he was tiny baby. Another of her first meeting with Kikyo, which was definatly not pleasant.Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru. He was gaping and on his knees on the granite floor staring at a memory not his own.

A young child Sesshomaru lay asleep on the bed. A lovely and perfect lady stood beside a younger Mica.  
"Kama, my daughter, are you sure of your decision?" Mica asked the pretty lady.  
"Yes, mother, I will not let them kill my son, the only child that the kamis have blessed my marriage with," Kama said softly yet firmly.  
"You can always give your lord another, Kama, please let him die an innocent's death while he knows not the terrors of this evil world" Mica insisted.  
"No,Mother, I will go in his place and be slaughtered to keep our lands alive," Kama said leaving no room for negotiation.  
Mica left the room.  
"My dearest son," Kama said sitting beside her child," grow up strong and lead the people well. There may come a day when your father re-weds but do not spite the poor woman. Treat her child well. Lastly, mate someone you can trust not to turn on you"

'Sesshomaru did a good job at a single one of her children,'Kagome thought.

"We must leave now," Sesshomaru demanded and then began to walk. She followed in fear that she may get lost in this place.

Days later.

He had always been quiet, but never had he been completely silent. He was begining to scare her.

Kagome walked cautiosly into Sesshomaru's chambers. He was sitting on the bed without his haori holding Tenseiga to his chest. He looked up, but nothing registered in his eyes. He motioned lightly for her to sit beside him.  
'Mate someone you can trust,' echoed his mother's words in his mind.

He took her small hands into his large ones. He looked desperately into the saphire depths on her irises.  
"I would normally ask this to your father first, but Kagome,"he said but paused at her name," would you consider letting me begin to pay you court."

Kagome was flabbergasted. That was the absolute last thing she expected for him to say. 'He looks so sincere yet I still see so much sadness' she thought to herself.  
"Yes," she said," but promise me you won't break my heart like your brother did"  
"I promise," he said taking her into a surprisingly warm embrace.  
Kagome returned his embrace. She felt different now that he accepted her, human and all. It would take some getting used to. Still, Kagome wandered if she could ever love again after Inuyasha's betrayal.

Cast ur votes for the death poll before I post ch 19. Seriosly, I wanna kill Kikyo or Jaken. Please vote one of them dead. I love(ahem like) you forever and ever. 


End file.
